xmen second string
by darkstarj13
Summary: original characters in the x-men verse, au based of the 90's cartoons and the live action movies.


Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or any of the marvel universe.

A/N If one of my oc's code names happen to match one of the obscure members of the xmen or one of the other groups it was not intentional I just don't know all of them let me know and ill see about changing it. This is gonna be an AU fic based off both 90's TV shows and the live action movies. Most likely a one shot

Chapter 1

Introductions

_I finally made it. A place that may be safe for me. If all goes well maybe I can finally stop running, Heh I may even be able to show my face again._ Those are my thoughts as I stand at the front gate of a Westchester mansion. The sign on the wall says it's the Xavier institute, supposedly a boarding school or something like that. If what that psychic woman said was true this would be a safe place for someone like me. The cameras probably just think I'm a bum standing out here... I do look the part. Old clothes cover me from head to toe... literally no one has seen even a glimpse of my skin since a mob chased me out of town the day I changed. _oh well might as well knock._ I looked up at the camera hanging over the fence and make a knocking motion on the gate. After only a few moments the gate open and I slowly made my way to the front door. Before I can knock there the door opens and the woman that told me about this place comes out.

"Glad you could make it, professor Xavier has been expecting you."

"Before I go in there I want you to know as of right now I don't trust you or you professor, its nothing personal I've learned not to give my trust to anyone who hasn't earned it. So if you don't mind staying where I can see ya ill follow you to this Xavier guy."

"Don't worry, your not the first overly cautious person we've invited to the school. I wont try anything and you are free to leave at anytime you like. And feel free to look around, you can see for yourself this isn't a trap."

"Whatever lady lets get this over with."

"Its Jean by the way."

she turns and leads me threw the main door, in the first room and hallway there are people moving about their daily lives, most have books or backpacks. _They all look human to me could be nothing or they've hidden the mutants who look like it._

"_Don't worry nobody has to hide who they are while their here." _I hear Jeans voice in my head say.

"Stay out of my head and keep your thought to yourself lady."

"Oh sorry, anyway were here." she knocked on a door

"You can let him in Jean" came a mans voice from the other side she opened the door. Inside behind a large desk was a bald man sitting in a wheel chair.

"Welcome young man I am Charles Xavier, but most people around here just call me professor x. please, have a seat." he said offering me one of the large chairs on the other side of the desk

"ill stand thanks."

"you came at a good time we're about to start a new semester so if you do decide to stay with us you wont be the only new person here."

"Let me ask you something, how am I supposed to know this isn't some elaborate trap to capture mutants, I mean the name Xavier is well know even on the street can you prove to me you're the real guy."

"I can assure you I am the real Xavier. how about this, before you make up your mind you can have the grand tour of all of the facilities here, if your still not convinced this isn't a trap you are free to go."

"Fine but I'm not going with one of your psychics, I don't like people messing with my head." _Or changing the image of what I see._

"Very well, ill ask Kurt to show you around. By the way might I get your name."

"Its James Lee, so what can this Kurt guy..."

**Bamf**

as soon as I heard the explosion I hopped on the window seal expecting another attack, ready to run or attack myself whatever was called for. However instead of a weapon there now stood a creature that looked like a blue demon, he even smelled a little like brimstone.

"You called professor." he asked with a deep German accent.

"Yes Kurt I want you to show Mr. Lee around the school and the training levels as well."

"Sure thing professor."

"James this is Kurt Wagner, also called nightcrawler, he'll show you around the mansion. Kurt is one of our older students and also a part of the x-men."

"The x-men..." _there's a group I've herd a lot about. Looks like this Xavier may be legit. "_ok lead the way Kurt."

I follow Kurt out of Xavier's office and get the basic tour of the school. The thing I find the most interesting about the place is even though Kurt's obviously different than them, no one really gives him a second glance...the bum following behind him is another story... but maybe its just an is that the new guy look. _They don't seem to be afraid of us... curious of me maybe but Kurt seems like the norm to them. Note to self...Xavier is really manipulative Heh. _

"So Kurt, Xavier said your one of the x-men is this place their base or something."

"Ja there is a base under the school, all of the students have power training sessions down there."

"Think we can check it out."

"We're headed there now."

He lead me to a set of elevators that took us down into the basement levels and into a room overlooking a large room empty except for two guys.

"Looks like wolverine and gambit are about to start a training run."

We watched as the room they were in was replaced by a by a city scene and the two x-men were suddenly surrounded by other mutants.

"It's a highly advanced holographic system we like to call the danger room. We can create any scenario imaginable here. The run their on is one of the more difficult ones."

"Looks like it could be interesting. I think I will stay here. Do you think the professor could set me up with a room."

"Already done James, if you'd like we can go there now or you can join our other new students in a quick practice session."

We turn to see Xavier followed by three other people that look to be around 16 same age as me but none of them are near as tall. I'm easily 6'2" the guy looked to be about 5'9" he had short black hair and black eyes. The first girl was around 5'5" with short blond hair and green eyes, and the last girl was 5'8" with short spiky read hair and red eyes.

"Well I do believe introductions are in order, lets hear your names, code names if you have them and powers." Xavier said. the other guy stepped forward.

"My names Vincent Harrison, code name nightshade, I can control dark energy and can turn into shadows and fly." the blond went next.

"I'm Sara Carson, code name is shift. I'm a shape shifter."

"Felicia Iglesias, call me inferno, I can create and manipulate fire and coat myself in fire like armor, I can also fly." the last girl said with the hint of a Spanish accent.

"My turn I guess, I'm James lee, haven't really thought up a code name. Other than my appearance I have heightened senses, strength, and agility, night vision, a healing factor and I can change my coloration. Hey professor do you think yall have something I can change into, this stuff isn't the best for working out."

I think we can find something for you. The rest of you wait in the danger room, it looks like Logan and Remy are finished with their warm-up. Come with me James.

I follow him to a side room, he hands me a uniform that supposedly will change color to match me and leaves me to change. I change into the uniform after having to remove the sleeves to fit and cut a hole for my tail...yea I have a tail... thanks to my claws the boots are a no go so I don't even bother. Sure enough the stuff does change to match my coloration. As I leave the room to go back to the danger room I cant help but catch my reflection on the door. I'm covered from head to toe in fur my head looks like an oversized cat complete with the ears and I'm currently colored in orange and black stripes. _Been too long since anyone seen me like I really am. Ok lets do this thing_.As I enter the danger room I hear a bit of the others conversation without them noticing me.

"So what do you think the big guy really looks like." nightshade was saying

"Who knows, maybe we can help him come up with a nickname based on looks when he gets here, you know like professor McCoy." shift replied.

"Just call me wildcat." I said moving into the light with the rest of the group. " so any clue what we are supposed to do here?"

"No professor Logan didn't give us any instruction yet." inferno told me.

"Glad you decided to join us hairball. What we're going to do is test your skill. The object of this run is to try to beat me use your powers and the environment to your advantage. Lets begin."

as wolverine finished the room changed to a forest in the middle of the night lit only by the light of a full moon. I saw nightshade change into a shadow and vanish into the forest, shift turned into a Bird and took to the air. Inferno seemed to light herself on fire and flew up into the air. I decided it would be best to scout the area first. I changed my fur color to solid black with occasional streaks of dark forest green and crept into the forest toward the smell of the wolverine. I approached him trying my best to stay down wind. As I hear a battle cry as inferno dives at wolverine and starts throwing fireballs. _Why do they always have to scream before they attack it ruins the element of surprise._ I use the noise of the fight to move closer to wolverine. It doesn't take long before the sounds of battle draws a large lion into the fight that smells an awful lot like shift comes from the opposite side of the clearing. Shift charges into wolverine but surprisingly gets caught and thrown into inferno causing her to hit a tree and for both of them to pass out. Beside me a shadow moves and turns into nightshade, he uses hand signs to signal an attack plan. I nod in agreement to the plan and he fades out of sight again. It doesn't take long before nightshade starts throwing balls of dark energy at wolverine from the opposite side of the clearing. Using this distraction I charge at wolverine and punch him hard in the back of the head causing him to fly forward and somehow breaking my hand in the process. Wolverine used the momentum of my punch to get close to nightshade and threw him into me. Before either one of us can recover he jumps on us and places metal claws under our chins.

"not bad for first timers, you still need a lot of work though." wolverine said before retracting his claws and stepping back.

"that hurt... Just what are you made of anyway?" I asked him shaking out my newly regenerated hand and changing my coloration back to normal.

"metal skeleton, now if you think you want to stay you should talk to the professor. He's waiting for you outside." Wolverine said before moving to check on the girls. I walk outside to find professor Xavier waiting.

"Well sir, I think I may just stick around for a while after all."

"very well James, I'll show you to your room." he said before leading me back to the elevator and up to the second floor of the mansion. As we get to the room he hands me a class schedule as well as a map of the grounds. After he leaves I collapse on the bed.

_Well first day of the rest of my life and all that, this place sure beats living on the street that's for sure. I'll stay for a while and see how things work out. _I think to myself before falling asleep.


End file.
